Only One
by onlyhaehyuk
Summary: Lee Donghae menyesal. Menyesal telah membuat Hyukjaenya terluka. / Dan semua sudah berubah. / Trilogi / HaeHyuk / Japan!AU


**Only One.**

 **HaeHyuk — Japan!AU**

 **Romance, Hurt.**

 _Tokyo, April 2017_

Semua terasa biasa, kesibukan kota Tokyo di pagi hari sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi seorang Lee Donghae. Pria dewasa yang akan menginjak umur 32 tahun ini. Bahkan pemandangan indah kota Tokyo tak dihiraukan, Donghae yang tengah berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di mejanya itu lagi-lagi menyesap _cigarette_ miliknya untuk menghilangkan rasa stress dan juga kesal karena kekasih manisnya semakin liar di luar sana.

Jam menunjukan pukul dua siang kala sekretaris pribadi Donghae masuk ke dalam ruangan, "Ini foto-foto yang kami dapatkan, direktur." Kalimat lugas yang diucapkan Furukawa Yuki saat dirinya sudah berada tepat di depan Donghae, sang direktur.

Donghae tak menjawab ucapan Yuki, ia hanya membuang _cigarette_ miliknya yang tak habis sebelum kemudian mengambil berkas yang diberikan. Furukawa Yuki yang melihat reaksi atasannya itu hanya membungkuk sopan dan keluar dari ruangan mewah tetapi dipenuhi aura mencekam dari seorang Lee Donghae.

Sang empu yang tengah membuka berkas untuk melihat isinya pun hanya bisa menghela napas berat, entah sudah berapa kali pemuda manis bernama Lee Hyukjae itu melakukan kegiatan _one night stand_ secara terang-terangan. Toh, Donghae bisa apa. Ini semua terjadi karena kebodohannya sendiri. Sudah sekali dua kali pria dengan mata sendu ini ingin membalas perlakuan Hyukjae, tetapi yang ia dapat justru hilangnya semua barang-barang milik Hyukjae di rumah mereka. Sebut saja Donghae gila, ya, gila karena Lee Hyukjae. Gila karena sempat membuat miliknya yang berharga itu _tergores._

Kedua kuasa kanannya lantas melempar berkas tersebut asal, enggan melihat _kenakalan_ Hyukjae lebih lama. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, Donghae sudah berkutat kembali dengan dokumen-dokumen penting perusahaan ditemani sebatang _cigarette_ yang kembali ia nyalakan.

*

Sinar mentari tampak malu-malu menyinari salah satu distrik di kota Tokyo, terlihat sosok pemuda yang tengah membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi.

"Tsk. Mereka terlalu meninggalkan jejak," gerutu pria dewasa yang diketahui bernama Lee Hyukjae itu saat menggosok leher yang sekarang tidak mulus lagi.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas Hyukjae untuk menghibur diri di diskotik kala ingatan kelam yang sangat ingin dilupakannya menyeruak kembali ke permukaan, membuat Hyukjae muak dengan dirinya sendiri. Sebut saja ia egois, seakan belum cukup dengan _kesempurnaan_ milik kekasihnya, Lee Donghae, Hyukjae masih suka bermalam dengan _jalang_ diluar sana. Bahkan Hyukjae tidak sadar jika matahari telah terbenam di ufuk barat, siap digantikan dengan cahaya senja milik rembulan kesukaannya.

Selesai dengan acara membersihkan diri, Hyukjae lantas keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai setelan rumahan miliknya, bokser pendek dengan kaos oblong berwarna putih. Ia bahkan tidak memakai dalaman di rumah, untuk apa? Toh Donghae akan membuatnya telanjang nanti.

Kedua tungkai kembarnya berjalan santai menuju dapur, dengan cekatan Hyukjae memakai apron sembari mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari dalam lemari pendingin. Saat dirasa cukup, Hyukjae mulai memasak untuk makan malam, sup miso terdengar lezat.

Kesibukan Hyukjae dengan peralatan dapur pilihannya itu membuatnya tak menyadari langkah besar dari sosok dengan wajah masam tersebut, Donghae. Dan dapat Donghae duga, berapa lama pun ia marah dan kesal dengan kelakuan Hyukjae jika sudah mengungkit-ungkit kejadian satu tahun silam lebur, kala mata teduhnya mendapati sosok Hyukjae di depan kompor. Tak ingin mengganggu, Donghae tidak berkata apapun melainkan hanya duduk memperhatikan kegiatan Hyukjae.

Berbeda dengan Donghae, Hyukjae sudah bisa merasakan kedatangan kekasih bodohnya itu sejak Donghae berlaga seperti seorang pencuri. Dalam diam Hyukjae mendecih kala sup mereka sudah matang. Tangan kurus Hyukjae dengan lihai menyiapkan dua mangkuk untuk nasi dan juga satu mangkuk besar untuk sup miso tersebut. Selesai dengan urusannya, Hyukjae membuka apron dan membawa makanan ke meja.

"Okaeri" sapa Hyukjae seraya menaruh makanan di atas meja, setelah selesai lelaki dengan kulit pucat itu langsung menduduki paha kokoh Donghae.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, Hyuk."

Hanya satu kalimat respon dari Donghae, tetapi paham dengan situasi ke depan jika Hyukjae tak membalas ucapannya dan hanya bergelung di pangkuan Donghae. Pria yang masih memakai setelan formal itu pun menepuk kepala belahan jiwanya sebelum kemudian makan dalam diam dengan Hyukjae di atas pahanya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Donghae sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya tepat jam tujuh petang. Masih dengan Hyukjae yang tidak menghiraukan penis keras milik Donghae di bawah sana yang tegang hanya dengan Hyukjae di pangkuannya, seakan paham dengan kelakuan Hyukjae setahun belakangan ini. Donghae pun menggendong Hyukjae ke kamar mereka.

"Kau memang kucing nakal yang haus belaian."

Kalimat sarkas itu keluar kala Donghae membanting tubuh Hyukjae ke ranjang besar mereka, sebagai balasan Hyukjae mulai menunjukan sisi liar yang sesungguhnya. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak berubah sejak kejadian yang membuat Donghae menyesal selama ini.

Hyukjae merangkak dan mendekati Donghae dengan tatapan polos dari mata bulat tersebut, hasrat yang sudah sejak tadi Donghae tahan membuncah. Dengan gerakan cepat, Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukjae ke pangkuannya, memagut kasar bibir penuh bak candu bagi seorang Lee Donghae.

"Ngh—"

Sebagai balasan, Hyukjae mendesah tertahan dan meremas rambut kelam pria yang sudah merobek kaos oblong miliknya. Lidah mereka saling bertaut, tak lupa tangan besar Donghae yang menggoda puncak dada Lee Hyukjae yang tegang.

Tak mau kalah dengan keganasan kekasihnya, Hyukjae dengan terang-terangan menggesek pinggul seksi itu dengan benda keras dibawah sana.

"Ahh—Hae!"

Hal yang Donghae lakukan kemudian membanting lagi tubuh ramping Hyukjae agar terlentang pasrah di ranjang besar itu, tangan kokohnya membuka cepat bawahan Hyukjae hingga pemuda kurus tetapi seksi baginya itu sempurna telanjang, "Sepertinya kau mulai nakal karena sering tidak memakai dalamanmu" tutur Donghae dengan suara beratnya.

Bibir tipis milik pemuda dengan tubuh lebih besar dari lawan mainnya itu terus mengecupi sekujur tubuh mulus milik Hyukjae. Kala netranya melihat bekas kemerahan yang diduga Hyukjae dapatkan di luar sana membuat Donghae geram dan menggigit keras area tersebut.

"Ugh! Lee Donghae!"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan mata sayunya, saat-saat seperti inilah yang Donghae suka. Kala tatapan kosong dari mata sipit itu sirna digantikan kobaran gairah yang menanti mereka.

Dirasa cukup dengan pemanasan mereka, Donghae membuka resleting celana bahan miliknya guna mengeluarkan penis besar yang sudah rindu dengan lubang ketat milik Hyukjae. Pemuda yang sudah pasrah di bawahnya itu seakan paham dengan situasi yang ada pun membuka lebar pahanya, " _Do me._ "

Katakan Donghae gila, gila dengan semua yang ada pada diri Lee Hyukjae. Ia memasukan penis besar itu sekali hentakan kala Hyukjae mengatakan sesuatu yang nakal dengan ekspresi wajah seperti pelacur kelas kakap.

 **Kau hanya milikku.**

Donghae terus bergerak cepat mencari kenikmatan bagi mereka dengan Hyukjae yang terus melenguh merasakan lubang ketatnya terisi oleh penis yang sudah sangat Hyukjae hafal.

"Hae! Ngh— _more._ "

Sebagai jawaban, Donghae menghentakan penisnya hingga punggung Hyukjae melengkung tanda nikmat tiada tara. Sesekali desahan berat keluar dari bibir tipis milik Donghae. Apalagi, Donghae bisa merasakan denyutan penis miliknya. Tanda bahwa permainan mereka akan selesai. Mengetahui hal itu kuasa kanan Donghae bergerak untuk mengocok penis Hyukjae yang langsung dihadiahi lenguhan menggoda dari bibir penuh tersebut.

"Hyukjae."

Wajah Donghae turun untuk mengecap puting kecokelatan milik Hyukjae, masih dengan gerakan yang kian cepat itu. Sedangkan kedua lengan Hyukjae memeluk erat leher kokoh adam yang tengah mengerjai puncak dada miliknya.

"Hae, aku … ngh!"

Semburan cairan putih kental dari penis Hyukjae membuat Donghae mendongak dan meraup bibir bengkak Hyukjae, melumatnya kasar hingga Donghae bisa merasakan ia akan segera datang.

"Hyuk, ah!"

Lenguhan panjang Donghae bak seekor hewan yang tengah mengeluarkan benih untuk ditampung itu, Donghae langsung melepas ciuman mereka dan mengecup sayang kening Hyukjae.

Kedua tangannya pun beralih, memeluk tubuh kurus milik kesayangannya. Dengan bibir tipis yang terus menerus membubuhi ciuman di atas puncak kepala Hyukjae.

Hyukjae merespon semua perlakuan Donghae dengan kecupan ringan di leher tegap itu, memberitahu Donghae bahwa hanya Donghae miliknya dan ia baik-baik saja sekarang. Namun Donghae justru mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak merasa puas dengan perilaku Hyukjae. Tetapi tidak banyak yang bisa Donghae lakukan selain memeluk erat Hyukjae dan membeitahunya jika _sudah tidak ada yang lain,_ hanya Hyukjae. Hyukjae seorang, miliknya, kekasih hatinya.

 **Owari.**


End file.
